The present invention relates to an optical transmission network administration device, an optical transmission device, an optical transmission system equipped with these devices, a method for monitoring optical transmission networks, and a monitoring service.
An example of a monitoring method for monitoring optical data transmissions for error and performance conditions in an optical transmission network administration zones is the International Telecommunication Union (ITU-T) Recommendation G.707, which presents a standard based on SDH (Synchronous Digital Hierarchy). This recommendation describes R section monitoring for regenerative repeater zones, M section monitoring for multiplexed end station zones, and fixed monitoring and single-layer tandem connection monitoring such as path monitoring and tandem connection monitoring and the like.
However, such standards are typically created with a view that do not always accommodate actual operating conditions and practical maintenance requirements. Obstacles encountered during implementation and subsequent real-world experiences in the field oftentimes require more capability than anticipated by the standards on which the systems are based.
With the rapidly changing demands of the current optical communication market, there is a need for a technology in optical transmission networks to provide optical transmission administration and maintenance that is easy operate and provides flexibility in the maintenance environment.